1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for connection and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a liquid crystal display apparatus, a liquid crystal display, in which a liquid crystal display panel including a plurality of display pixels disposed in a matrix shape and a driver circuit mounted or embedded therein to control and drive the display pixels, and a signal processing board which generates a gradation voltage signal and a driver control signal are connected by a substrate for connection made of flexible printed circuits (FPCs), has been developed.
In the liquid crystal display, a display panel having a variety of sizes and numbers of pixels is present. Distances between connection terminal blocks provided in the substrate for connection are required to be changed for each of the sizes or the numbers of pixels of the liquid crystal display panel. As a result, it is necessary for the substrate for connection to be designed and prepared for each of the sizes or the numbers of pixels of the liquid crystal display panel, and therefore the number of design processes, development costs such as die production cost for outer shape punching-out are increased.
Whereas, there is a case capable of sharing some substrates for connection by adequately routing a wiring between the terminals which connect the display pixels on the liquid crystal display panel and integrated circuits (ICs) of the driver circuit, that is, by adjusting positions of the connection terminals at the liquid crystal display panel side. However, increasing the number of output terminals of the driver IC, and narrowing a frame of the liquid crystal display panel have been progressed, leading to a routing space of the wiring between the display pixel and the connection terminal being narrowed, so that there is a limitation on the adequate routing options.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-109391 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), a substrate for connection, in which a position of an electrode group on the display panel side and a position of an electrode group on the signal processing board are offset from each other, has been proposed. The substrate for connection of Patent Document 1 may be used for a plurality of specifications of display panels by changing an arrangement of the substrate for connection depending on the size of the display panel.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. S63-313187 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2), a long chip on flexible (COF) substrate, in which a plurality of blocks of FPC on which an IC of a driver circuit is mounted are connected with each other through connection parts, has been proposed. In the COF substrate of Patent Document 2, the required number of blocks are cut depending on the number of the pixels of the liquid crystal display panel, and the blocks are connected with each other by bending the connection parts to accommodate the size of the liquid crystal display panel.